


Retribution

by WarlordKyle



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Death, Domestic Violence, Greyle, M/M, Romance, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordKyle/pseuds/WarlordKyle
Summary: Kyle attempts to get used to his new life, but his husband doesn't make it easy for him. To make matters worse, a corpse without a drop of blood was found in the village. Curious, Kyle tries to find out more, and is getting close to the secret...





	1. Denial

Kyle let out a sigh. Why was he always the one who had to get the water? He was beginning to feel like a maid. His husband should move his own arse, or hire an actual maid already.  
  
Not only that, but he's also been living here for only about a week. This village didn't feel like home at all, and he felt completely alone with everything.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Kyle looked towards the crowd that was forming quickly. Did somebody die? Or was it just something ridiculous? Like a cow falling over? He really wanted to ignore it, but his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
Putting the bucket of water aside, he walked towards the crowd, somewhat pleased that his husband had to wait a little longer for his stupid water.  
  
Kyle pushed himself through the villagers to see, and laid eyes upon a man's corpse; pale and eyes opened in terror.  
  
"He's got no drop of blood left! Just like the others!" a woman cried.  
  
"Well, it's his own fault! We told him not to walk into the forest," another woman hissed, rubbing over her wrinkly forehead.  
  
No blood left? That was definitely strange. There were no forest animals who would do that, so was it just some sick psychopath doing disgusting experiments on people?  
  
"There has to be a logical explanation for this somehow," Kyle spoke, and felt uncomfortable when most of the villagers glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, the wolves! This happens all the time! People just never listen!" a man told him, and pointed at the corpse. "What a mess!"  
  
Wolves... right.  
  
"Has no one ever investigated the forest before?" Kyle asked, and the crowd went quiet, looking at each other, afraid.  
  
"I know what it was!" somebody said from behind the crowd, and the villagers let him through. It was an older man with anxiety written all over his face.  
  
"It was a man! I've seen him just the other day with me own two eyes! Blood-red, I tell ya... like a monster," the man said, coughing. "I've never seen anything more fearsome; gosh knows how I escaped. I always told my boy Jim here not to walk into the forest, but he didn't listen to ol' Miles..."  
  
"Oh, shut up," an elderly woman sighed and leaned towards Kyle. "Ignore him, that's just Mad Miles. He always comes up with the craziest theories." She shook her head and pulled Mad Miles by the arm, angrily whispering to him, but Kyle couldn't make out the words.  
  
A man that looked like a monster? With red eyes? Could that be? This Mad Miles was probably just drunk.  
  
The crowd began to dissolve, and a few people picked up the corpse. Kyle didn't know what to think, but he knew he couldn't rest until he'd find out.  
  
He stared into the forest, wanting to go there and see for himself, but the wind blew strongly, and an ominous whistling was heard through the trees, as if it was warning him.  
  
What if it was true and there really was a murderer there? Who's somehow able to extract blood?  
  
In the end, Kyle didn't dare to go. He'd have to do some research first; see if he can find anything in books about monsters with red eyes, and how to protect oneself from them.

* * *

As soon as Kyle entered his home, he rolled his eyes when he could already hear William's angry huffing from the stairs.  
  
"How long does it take just to get a bucket of water?!" William hissed as he stomped down the stairs. His tone was aggravating to Kyle; he hated being treated as if he was stupid.  
  
"Start hiring maids already," Kyle said, pressing the bucket into his arms.  
  
"Whatever," was all William answered, putting the bucket before the settee, where he sat down and began to wash his hands.  
  
Kyle was frustrated with this behavior. He knew he's gonna have to do everything by himself. It was the same with their wedding! Kyle and his parents were the one who did all the planning.  
  
But Kyle wants to try to make this marriage work, so he took a deep breath and tried to change the subject.  
  
"Have you heard? They've found some dead guy earlier, without any blood left in him. One of the villagers said it was a monster with blood-red eyes," Kyle said, sitting down next to William.  
  
"Ha, right. These people are idiots. He probably ran into the forest and was killed by wolves, as usual," William scoffs.  
  
Kyle was about to tell him that wolves wouldn't take the blood and leave the corpse behind, but this was goddamn common sense, and he wasn't in the mood for the argument that would follow.  
  
Still, Kyle wanted to know the truth. Maybe William and everyone else here were hiding a secret; maybe they were part of a cult! But Kyle didn't really think they were capable of such evil.

* * *

In the evening, William had suggested to visit the bar, since he wanted a drink.  
  
Kyle didn't particularly like this, but William promised to only drink one glass, and it also gave Kyle an opportunity to casually talk to Mad Miles again, so he agreed to go.  
  
As soon as he entered, the villagers were cheering for William and greeted him, and he hugged two of his friends who bought him a drink. Kyle knew his husband was popular and loved by everyone in this village, but it made him feel even more out of place.  
  
Kyle spotted Mad Miles drinking alone in a corner, and approached him.  
  
When Mad Miles saw Kyle coming towards his table, he grabbed his wallet possessively, as if Kyle would steal that filthy thing.  
  
Of course, money was the only language these guys could speak, so Kyle sat down next to him and shoved a few coins towards Mad Miles, whose eyes became huge.  
  
"You said you've seen the monster, right? Was it really a man?" Kyle asked, keeping his voice low.  
  
Mad Miles calmed down, and he gulped form his mug before he spoke.  
  
"Ya, at least I think so... Walked upright like we do," he said and put the mug down. "I'm telling you! He's gonna come for us all! One by one."  
  
He jumped up and pointed his finger at Kyle. "Probably for you and your husband next! That fella likes 'em rich."  
  
Someone grabbed Kyle's shoulder, and Kyle wanted to glare at them, but it was William, who looked pissed off.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about, Miles?! You think I'm scared of some phony monster?" he yelled, obviously having listened in to their conversation.  
  
"It's true!! He's coming for ya next!" Mad Miles argued, and received William's fist in his face as an answer.  
  
"Yeah! Get him, William!" somebody yelled, and they all began to cheer him on as he was fighting with the madman.  
  
Kyle rubbed his forehead, not even attempting to stop this. While William was an idiot, Kyle concludes that Mad Miles was as well, and that he didn't see shit in the forest.  
  
Nobody in this village was helpful at all, he'd have to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

Kyle was ready for bed, but unable to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the mystery involving the dead man.  
  
He sat in his armchair and was reading a book about night terrors; monsters under the bed, or monsters in the closet... but none had red eyes or drank the blood of humans! What kind of books did his husband keep here? Kyle wished he could access his parents' library.  
  
Sighing, he put the book aside, rubbing his eyes. Maybe it was time to go to sleep, but how could he? Whatever was in the forest might get bold enough to walk into his house and murder him in his sleep.  
  
He blew out the candle and looked to the window, which made him freeze. Oh god, was that a strange glowing outside in the bushes? Kyle needed a closer look.  
  
"Kyle!!"  
  
Kyle turned to the stairs, the voice of his husband scaring the shit out of him, but when he turned back to the window, the glowing was gone. Damn that arsehole! Where the hell did that light go?! Walking to the window, he tried to find it again, with no luck.  
  
That had definitely not been a torch or anything! It was unusually red... like monster eyes.  
  
"Kyle!! Are you deaf?!" William shouted again from upstairs.  
  
"What?!" Kyle bellowed. He was onto something here!  
  
"Come help me with my bath," his husband yelled again.  
  
Kyle sighed; he probably had to help William wash his back again, but what didn't he have to help him with? Next he'd ask Kyle to tie his shoes... or worse, help him pee.  
  
Kyle shuddered at the thought.  
  
He took one more look towards the window. There was nothing anymore, only the dark forest in the night.  
  
Kyle left to walk upstairs, pressing his lips together. He'll have to take care of this later.  
  
Maybe he was going insane, but he was sure something was actually out there.

* * *

Kyle entered the bathroom, and William looked drunk. It hurt Kyle to see him like this, and he almost wanted to leave again.  
  
"About time," William slurred, throwing the sponge to Kyle.  
  
Kyle caught it, and wanted to get pissed off at his drunken state. He promised he'd only have one drink!  
  
But then he felt bad and forced himself to stay calm. William had lost his previous husband, and he drank to drown his sorrows, losing everything and ending up poor.  
  
William overcame it though, at least Kyle thought so. It was something he had admired the man for.  
  
Not long after that, Kyle's wealthy parents arranged a marriage with him, thinking that it would benefit Kyle for marrying a noble.  
  
Kyle hadn't liked that one bit, especially because he had to leave his home, but he understood and felt pity for his now-husband.  
  
Without a word, Kyle put a towel behind the bathtub and kneeled on it, scrubbing the sponge over William's back.  
  
He could smell the disgusting booze. God, how much did he drink? Should he say anything? Kyle wasn't in the mood. All he wanted was to get this over with quickly, so he could go back to the window.  
  
"Even my grandma could scrub better than you," William said suddenly.  
  
Okay, that was enough.  
  
"If you keep being an arsehole, I'm going to leave you," Kyle growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"What?!" his husband jumped up and grabbed Kyle harshly by the arms.  
  
"No, you are NOT leaving me!" he began to scream, and Kyle was legit shocked by his exaggerated reaction.  
  
"You're hurting me!" Kyle hissed, pulling his arms back from him, until he felt a sharp pain explode across his face.  
  
William dared to slap him, and he didn't stop, beating Kyle continuously; chanting that he won't allow him to leave.  
  
Howling in pain, and actually fearing for his life, Kyle finally managed to push William, who slipped and fell back into the bathtub. He yelped in pain, and Kyle didn't even think of helping him and turned heel.  
  
Kyle ran as fast as he could as William screeched his name. He had to get away from this psychopath, didn't care that he was only wearing a nightgown; he just wanted to get the fuck away.  
  
He ran through the village, and into the forest, not caring anymore about the horror stories he had heard about it. This might be the only place he could flee to.  
  
It was so dark, and he couldn't see anything. Suddenly, he felt so stupid and weak, hating himself for running away. All he wanted was to go back to his old home.  
  
But Kyle should have stayed and punch William for daring to touch him like that. Who did he think he was?  
  
A branch cut him badly, and he hissed in pain, tripping over a root and falling on his side.  
  
Kyle lay there for a few seconds, feeling the blood run down his arm. Fuck, how could a little cut hurt that much?  
  
He forced himself to stand up again, and ran farther and farther, fighting himself through the bushes, until he ended up in an open field, staring into the blood-red eyes of a person.  
  
Blood-red eyes...?  
  
It was dark, but the light of the fullmoon let Kyle see someone standing there.  
  
That someone wore a long, dark cloak fit for a noble, and it fell down his arms when he spread them.  
  
Kyle couldn't move; his heart dropped into his gut.  
  
This was the end.  
  
"How lovely. The morsel presents itself," the man spoke in a surprisingly pleasant voice.  
  
Kyle didn't understand; he could only stare into those red eyes. How was it possible for a human to have those...?  
  
"What are you doing here so far out in the forest? Did you get lost?" the man laughed, and Kyle could hear him smell the air.  
  
"Your blood certainly has a rich scent," he added, putting a finger to his mouth and licking it.  
  
This made Kyle instinctively grab his bleeding arm, and he wanted to run when the man came closer, but where would he run to? Who would protect him, if he can't even protect himself?  
  
Kyle was grabbed by the shoulders so tightly that he twitched, and the man leaned close to his ear.  
  
"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," he whispered, his voice like music to Kyle.  
  
Kyle wanted to hear more, and he didn't know why. He should be afraid instead; he should run away.  
  
"Such little attire will cost you your life," he said. "Come to my castle, I'll give you warm clothes and a warm meal."  
  
His voice was so soft... He couldn't be the murderer, right? That offer sounded so enticing right now.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me! My name is Gregory," he smirked and reached out his hand, but Kyle was hesitant.  
  
But what does Kyle have to lose? He won't be able to get away... and something in him wanted to know who this mysterious man was.  
  
So in the end, he took his hand.


	2. Indulgence

Luring his prey to the castle was easy. Normally, Gregory prefered when they struggled a little, but this was much more convenient. He didn't need to drain the human immediately and make a mess, since his victim surely would have tried to run.  
  
Blood was so hard to get out of his vest!  
  
But this was pleasant; he could learn about his morsel, and convince him to give up his blood voluntarily.  
  
Ah, yes, Gregory could smell it from here; could smell the healthy heartbeat from this young well-bred human. It had been so long since he's had a truly delicious feast. This man would melt like butter in Gregory's arms! And his precious blood would moisten Gregory's lips and fill his throat.  
  
A beautiful ending for a beautiful creature.  
  
Alas, the human didn't speak much while they walked to the castle, but at least he accepted a piece of cloth for his wound. Otherwise, the scent would have made Gregory gone mad.  
  
Gregory could smell his fear, so he had to be careful, since it was important that this person followed willingly.  
  
Not that he was too worried.  
  
Surely someone like him was more interested in observing his castle. The offer of a meaningless present was purely secondary.  
  
Taking another glance at the human, Gregory sighed, almost wanting to carry him. He was barefeet and wore only a nightgown. It would be a shame if his prey hurt himself again and waste even more precious blood.  
  
They didn't walk long until they arrived at the tall, elaborate building.  
  
"Welcome to my castle," Gregory said, and as he expected, the man was mesmerized by it.  
  
With an open mouth, he stared all the way up the castle; the moonlight illuminated the walls, making it look even more tremendous than usual.  
  
"Amazing... I've never seen anything like this before," the redhead said, almost excited.  
  
Gregory chuckled, pleased to hear these flattering words. For sure, his castle was unique in this world.  
  
He opened the gate and held it open.  
  
"Please, come inside," he said as friendly as possible. The human still looked afraid, and for a moment, Gregory thought he'd have to catch him and drag him inside, but the redhead followed shortly after.  
  
Gregory got excited when his morsel stepped inside his domain, as he so often was with such fine specimen.  
  
He couldn't wait to devour him at the dinner table, next to a glass of fine wine.

* * *

After finding a good pair of warm clothing, Gregory returned to the main hall, where he had left his guest, who was in awe by all the statues and decorations. Gregory wasn't worried to find the hall empty. If he had attempted to flee, his brethren would have stopped him anyway.  
  
"Wear this, I think they will suit you well," he said with a smile and handed him the clothes.  
  
"Thank you, sir," the human took them and sat on the bench to put on the boots first.  
  
That sad face of his made Gregory want to attack him, sink his fangs deep into that soft flesh. He shook his head. No, it was too early, he had to savor him. All his hard work would reward him in the end.  
  
"With whom do I have the honor?" Gregory asked, adjusting the silver rings on his fingers to distract himself.  
  
"Kyle," he answered, quick and uncomfortable, but that would quickly change.  
  
"Well, Kyle, what do you say to a delicious, hot pumpkin soup? With the finest onions... and a bit of garlic," Gregory wrinkled his nose. Eurgh, the intense smell of garlic had become such a nuisance over the years, but humans were so very fond of it.  
  
Kyle nodded slowly, now completely dressed. After a nice meal, he might even get some color back into his cheeks again.  
  
Until Gregory drained him dry of course.  
  
From the shadows, the other vampires hissed at Kyle; their eyes an intense red.  
  
Kyle jumped, and Gregory held his shoulders to keep him from falling.  
  
"Pay them no mind, they're just... a little hungry," Gregory smirked, and let him go to lead him to the dining hall.  
  
"Hungry...?" Kyle whispered loud enough for Gregory to hear.

* * *

It was silent, merely the sound of his servant pouring tea into Kyle's cup echoed in the hall.  
  
Gregory took a sip of his wine as he watched, hiding his disgust. Wine might no longer be pleasurable to drink, but it was part of his feeding ritual. A gorgeous detail like this made the main course much more delicious.  
  
Instead of leaving, the servant gritted his teeth and eyed Kyle's neck, but the human didn't notice; his gaze was fixed on his drink.  
  
Gregory gave the servant an angered look, and he quickly disappeared. They'd never dare to challenge him, and if they did, Gregory would paint the walls with their blood.  
  
"It's rose tea," Gregory pointed out, and Kyle twitched, as if he hadn't been there. He nodded and took the cup to take a few dainty sips.  
  
Gregory put his elbows on the table and folded his hands, watching Kyle's movements with pleasure, wanting to bite those lips.  
  
Rather than letting himself lose control, he licked over his fangs. "How is your tea?" he asked, trying to get a conversation going.  
  
"It's good...," is all Kyle said.  
  
Oh, this was definitely difficult. Kyle really was not much of a speaker, but that didn't deter Gregory from asking more questions. His presence was often enough to charm humans, but sometimes it needed a little bit of eye contact.  
  
"Dont you know how dangerous it is in the forest? You can be lucky i've found you, and not the wolves," he said, making himself sound like a generous lifesaver rather than a monster.  
  
"I had to get away, that's all." Kyle wasn't even looking at him; how could he be mesmerized by his eyes that way?  
  
"I see," Gregory raised an eyebrow, willing Kyle to open up.  
  
"I hate my husband. My family is wealthy, and he is a noble, so i had to marry him, since it would benefit us both... Turns out that he's a bastard and beat me."  
  
Kyle almost choked on his tea with his eyes wide. "I'm sorry... I... don't know what made me say this."  
  
Gregory was silent for a while. This reminded him of something he had suppressed all these years; made him remember the reason he had become what he was today.  
  
Gregory cleared his throat, having been caught in a weak moment, he quickly put on his smiling face again.  
  
"Why dont you defend yourself?" he asked.  
  
"Nobody would believe me. He's a noble, loved by all, and I'm just the son of those rich people," Kyle said and he blushed, standing up. "I think I should go. Thank you for the tea and clothes"  
  
Gregory jumped up. "Oh, no, you must stay a little longer! You havent even tried the soup yet!" he took Kyle's hands gently. If he left now, Gregory would be furious, his whole plan ruined.  
  
But Kyle quickly lost himself in Gregory's eyes. Gregory didnt even have to use any vampire tricks, the young human felt attracted all by himself.  
  
He looked so delicious, even more when he was so close, and his gaze was soothing for Gregory's damned soul. It was always like this with the willing ones, but rarely did Gregory have such a hard time controlling his bloodlust.  
  
"Okay, fine, but after that I really need to go home," Kyle finally said, and Gregory was pleased.

* * *

The soup was served, and Gregory pretended that he was eating it as well, but Kyle wasn't paying much attention to that. Soon, Gregory would have his dinner, one he had prepared well.  
  
It was time he began using his vampire charm some more. Kyle ate his soup, but once staring into Gregory's eyes, he couldn't look away.  
  
"What's the matter, darling? Are you full?" Gregory had to keep him occupied as he approached, sitting down right next to him.  
  
"What-" Kyle began to ask, but Gregory interrupted him by putting a finger on his lips.  
  
Kyle dropped his spoon, but he was not plagued by fear yet.  
  
With quick movement, Gregory grabbed Kyle by the sides, and he collapsed in his arms.  
  
"Ssh," Gregory whispered softly, stroking over his cheek. Kyle's eyes were half lid, and he was almost in trance. Yes, very soon he'd have him! Gregory's body was excited at the thought of fresh blood.  
  
"I hope you have enjoyed your dinner," Gregory said, to make Kyle think everything was still fine.  
  
"Yes... it was very appetizing," Kyle's voice was hoarse.  
  
Gregory smirked. "Appetizing, yes, what a lovely word." That's how he'd describe Kyle as well, and he could hear how the young man's heart beat faster.  
  
"I don't often have the chance to taste such intense blood. You'll taste so sweet, my dear," Gregory murmured, and his eyes began to glow red with lust.  
  
An unintelligible noise left Kyle's mouth, and Gregory took that as a hint, licking over the human's throat slowly up to his chin. Such gentle movement made Kyle gasp and arch his back.  
  
"You need it, don't you? My bite will make you euphoric; you'll feel so out of this world," he purred. "Receive my embrace, and stay the night." A lie, of course. There would be no escape.  
  
His claws stroked along Kyle's chin. "Someone well-read as you will probably appreciate my library, and perhaps then you can finally learn something about me," Gregory chuckled, just teasing him now. It had been amusing to watch Kyle through his window, researching him in vain.  
  
"Yes... but my husband, he'd be angry. He'd probably hurt me again, and worse, my pride," Kyle said, as Gregory's fangs brushed over his throat.  
  
If Kyle had not said that, Gregory would be buried deep into his flesh by now.  
  
But now his supper was ruined... spoiled! Gregory felt... pity for him, almost sad even.  
  
As much as he tried, he couldn't take Kyle's life.  
  
Gregory closed his mouth and licked over his teeth, deeply disappointed. How dare his unlife make a mockery out of him? Wasn't he punished enough for living this existence several hundred years already? Why did the last bits of his humanity stop him from feasting?  
  
He let go of Kyle, whose hazel eyes opened wide, blinking a few times.  
  
Of course, Kyle would not remember the last few moments, but this was the first time such a tasty morsel was allowed to leave again. Damn it all! The wound that was left behind inside Gregory burned tenfold!  
  
Kyle looked at him as if he was waiting for something, and Gregory couldn't stop glaring in anger.  
  
"You should go home," Gregory growled, frustrated how this night had ended.  
  
How he loathed to slumber on an empty stomach.


	3. Craving

Holding his new coat tightly against himself, Kyle walked through the forest towards the village.  
  
What just happened? Something strange was going on. Who was this man and what had he planned to do to him? Kyle felt a shiver down his spine. He had never heard of any castle here before, and as much as he tried, he just... couldn't remember what happened after he ate the soup.  
  
Sure, he went home, but that didn't make sense. Something was missing.  
  
Did he get drugged? But then why did Gregory let him go? That was the man's name if he remembered right.  
  
Kyle saw the village ahead, and the sun was coming up. Had he really been there an entire night? But he still had so many questions; he couldn't get Gregory out of his head.  
  
Why?  
  
When he entered his home, William sat at the table, and Kyle glared at him.  
  
William didn't ask him how he was or where he had been. Hell, he didn't even apologize, but when he saw Kyle's new clothes, his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Where did you get that?" he asked.  
  
Just hearing his voice made the hairs on Kyle's neck stand up.  
  
"I bought it with my money," he lied, tone more disappointed than angry. The least he could have done was to ask him where he had been.  
  
Walking past his husband and up to his room, Kyle slammed the door shut and undressed down to his nightgown. He wanted to be as loud and angry as possible, but he didn't quite have the heart to throw these boots against the wall.  
  
Kyle got under the blanket and swallowed, refusing to let himself cry. He didn't even know why. Was it because of William? Or what happened with Gregory?  
  
He was so tired and needed a clear head; surley he'd feel better after he slept, and sleep came fast.

* * *

Kyle hadn't slept too long, and already walked across the market. His first thought when he awoke where of Gregory, who still seemed to linger on his mind. As much as Kyle tried, he couldn't get him out of his head.  
  
It's as if Gregory had left his mark on him.  
  
He had been very kind, yes, and Kyle blushed, feeling like an idiot. He had just met him, and besides, Gregory was most likely responsible for all the deaths. He was dangerous! A murderer.  
  
But then why was Kyle still alive? Something gnawed at him, and he had the feeling that Gregory was going to drink his blood.  
  
Kyle's eyes widened. That must be it! That's exactly what had happened to all the dead villagers! He drank their blood!  
  
But why didn't he end up drinking Kyle's?  
  
He sighed, rubbing over his forehead. Thinking about any of this was in vain. He'd like to return to Gregory and ask him... if he even allowed Kyle into his castle again.  
  
Right, the castle. How come nobody ever heard of it? He should ask Mad Miles. Kyle doubted him at first, but he had been right. Maybe he knew even more?  
  
He approached a group of villagers for answers.  
  
"Good day, have you seen Mad Miles?" Kyle asked.  
  
"You haven't heard? Mad Miles died last night! His sister found him in his bed this morning, sleeping like an angel," one of the woman said.  
  
"Good riddance, I say! Caused nothing but trouble," another one laughed.  
  
Kyle sighed. Great. The only person who might have known anything was gone.  
  
"Well, have you people ever seen a castle around here?" he asked carefully.  
  
The villagers gave each other a look of confusion, until one of them spoke, "Never heard of one. Why do you ask?"  
  
Kyle was going to tell them about the castle in the forest, but then he thought they might attack Gregory for murdering the villagers, and he didn't want that.  
  
God knows why.  
  
"...Sorry, I must have been mistaken. I didn't sleep so well," Kyle laughed it off, and the villagers raised an eyebrow, giving him a weird look.  
  
Kyle walked away as fast as he could. What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

It slowly became evening again, and William was asleep in his chair. Thank god, Kyle wasn't in the mood to talk to him at all or explain to him that he was going outside.  
  
He put on the attire he had gotten from Gregory, and held his hands before a candle to keep it from extinguishing. Quietly, he left the house, making sure that his husband was fast asleep.  
  
While walking to the forest, he looked around. Nobody was allowed to see him, lest he'd risk anyone trying to follow or stop him.  
  
The forest was dark as usual, but this time, Kyle saw some kind of beauty in it as well. The solitude was comforting compared to the village, especially since he now knew who lived in there.  
  
"Gregory," Kyle whispered into the forest, gazing at the darkness, though he didn't expect an answer.  
  
He couldn't explain his longing for the strange man, but it drove him to walk the same way again.  
  
When he arrived at the field, Gregory was nowhere to be seen, but it didn't deter Kyle. He had to see him.  
  
So he kept walking, remembering the path to the castle, but it became even darker, and he heard noises in the shadows. His candle was the only light for miles, and he bit his lip, trying to shield it from the strong wind.  
  
After what seemed like hours of walking, he spotted the castle, and examined the beautiful stonewall again.  
  
Suddenly, someone jumped from above in front of him.  
  
He gasped, almost falling backwards, and stared into the eyes of Gregory. His heart beat faster, both from fear and from excitement.  
  
Gregory raised an eyebrow at him, and began to smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, again with such a mesmerizing voice.  
  
That was a good question, and Kyle didn't want to say anything wrong. He couldn't just tell him that he was longing for him. It sounded insane thinking about it already!  
  
"I don't know... I just... wanted to thank you again properly," he ended up saying, avoiding Gregory's gaze, blushing at the way that had sounded.  
  
"Did you now?" Gregory said lowly, his smile disappearing. He stepped closer to Kyle, and Kyle bit his lip, unsure how to proceed.  
  
Gregory seemed to be hesitant, but he stared at Kyle again, a pleased look on his face.  
  
"Come inside," he said, and Kyle followed him without being told twice.  
  
The interior still fascinated him. The statues and banners looked so much more expensive than his parents ever owned, and Kyle felt grateful to see a glimpse of these halls.  
  
Kyle put his candle on a dresser, and noticed that Gregory caught him staring.  
  
"Would you like me to show you around?" Gregory asked, which surprised Kyle, but he didn't even think that this could endanger him; didn't think that he was alone with the murderer.  
  
"I'd like that," Kyle beamed, and everything else was forgotten.


	4. Lust

Gregory led Kyle through the different rooms of his property, and he still wasn't quite sure why. His instincts urged him to kill the human here and now, but his humanity still prevented him to do so. Yet it also didn't want to send him back home.  
  
He bit his bottom lip as the smell of Kyle invaded his nose again, so ripe and youthful. It was all just a matter of getting used to his scent... Yes, Gregory was sure he could control himself around him.  
  
Kyle was young and curious, looking at every room with utmost interest. It was the kind of energy Gregory liked to observe, but what interested him more was if his husband laid a hand on him again.  
  
He hated that he cared about this; he was trying hard not to, but the desire to know was gnawing at him.  
  
Kyle was just deep into lionizing a tapestry when Gregory interrupted him.  
  
"So, your husband..." Gregory blurted out, and Kyle gave him a confused look in return.  
  
"What?" Kyle asked, looking like this made him uncomfortable.  
  
"Did he try to hurt you again?"  
  
"Uhm, well, no... but he doesn't need to. That one time was enough."  
  
Gregory smiled, but it was a rather depressing attempt to.  
  
"That's true."  
  
It was just a matter of time before it would happen again, but why was this any of Gregory's business?  
  
They arrived at Gregory's most prized possession: his library, and Kyle's eyes went wide when he saw this gigantic hall full of books.  
  
"That's incredible!" Kyle walked towards a bookshelf and examined it, but he stopped himself.  
  
"You may read these books if you want," Gregory chuckled. At least Kyle had the manners not to touch anything before asking for permission.  
  
"Thank you," Kyle smiled, and went through the shelf. "Is this like... every book that ever existed? They're even sorted alphabetically!"  
  
"Oh, trust me, it's not complete. Although I've had a long time to collect these," Gregory said, with a hint of venom in his tone, but shortly after, he furrowed his eyebrows. "One book I'm missing is "Walking the Night" by Lydia Mond. It's as if it simply disappeared."  
  
Gregory's eyes darkened, remembering the day he held Lydia in his arms, draining her dry. Her blood had tasted just like she wrote: formal. She had not been so easy to charm, but that made her all the more worthwile to pursue.  
  
Ah, Gregory enjoyed playing with artists the most.  
  
When Gregory looked up, Kyle stared directly into his eyes, confused and afraid. Gregory must have been too obvious just now. There was something on Kyle's mind, and Gregory knew exactly what it was.  
  
Such a smart person he was; he drove Gregory to the edge, whose bloodlust became inevitable. With his arms spread, he walked towards him as if to welcome him into his embrace, but Kyle didn't move.  
  
"You don't need to ask the question, my dear Kyle."  
  
Before Kyle could say anything, Gregory put a finger on his lips.  
  
"Ssh," he moved a hand to Kyle's ear, the noise of his heartbeat driving Gregory insane.  
  
_Oh, Kyle, you must be mine! What are you doing to me? I cannot hold back any longer! I want you; I am lusting for your blood more than anything._  
  
"You heart is loud. Please, do not be afraid," Gregory whispered.  
  
He grabbed Kyle's face and tilted it. There was no resistance from the human, but he shut his eyes tightly.  
  
Gregory had to do this. Just a little taste is all he wanted to be sated for the night.  
  
Licking over Kyle's neck, Gregory heard him moan softly, and it made his lust for blood stronger.  
  
"A few drops is all I ask for."  
  
Gregory opened his mouth over Kyle's neck, and bit into the soft flesh. Kyle was letting him have his blood voluntarily, and he would feel that more than Gregory; he felt the soft sting of two fangs, but definitely no pain.  
  
As soon as Kyle's blood touched Gregory's tongue, he knew it was the sweetest he's had in a while. He knew how wonderful Kyle must feel too, just from the way he writhed in his arms.  
  
Kyle let out a whine as his body begged for more. Gregory continued drinking his blood, and held him tighter, but he could barely stop from the immense taste. Every part of Gregory's body felt alive again with Kyle's blood rushing into him, and he even felt just a tiny portion of Kyle's lust.  
  
Gregory willed himself to stop, even if it was as if someone had cut off his arms. Kyle was not allowed to die, so he gladly suffered that pain.  
  
He took a bit more blood than he planned, and his face was a mess. What a shame to have wasted so much!  
  
Licking the last remnants of blood from his lips, Gregory let out a satisfied sigh, his eyes glowing an intense red.  
  
"Hmm, you taste even better than I had imagined. So sweet; so innocent and pure."  
  
He grabbed Kyle's hand, before he'd fall from feeling woozy. It was not because Gregory had taken too much blood, but the bite has made Kyle feel like he's had an intense orgasm. He's seen it many times, but it would never stop being exciting to see what he could do.  
  
"...That felt incredible... I've never felt anything like this before," Kyle said, wiping saliva off his bottom lip.  
  
As adorable as that was to him, Gregory still had to tell him the horrible truth.  
  
"Kyle, I am a creature of the night, and so are my brethren. We are vampires, who drink the blood of humans to survive."  
  
"So you are the murderers," Kyle said, but his eyes weren't completely full of fear, rather surprised.  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
Kyle hesitates for a moment. "Did the victims feel like I did?"  
  
Gregory's hand touched Kyle's cheek, and he stroked him gently. Oh, why did he need to know? Those people's gruesome fate shouldn't matter to him.  
  
"Perhaps," he said, not wanting to lie to him.  
  
"'I'm still alive though. Why?"  
  
Gregory frowned for a moment. Yes, indeed, Kyle was still alive. He hated to admit it.  
  
"Hmm, you are special," Gregory merely told him, and Kyle smiled, a faint blush appearing on his face.  
  
In a way, it was true, but Gregory wanted to forget why.

* * *

"Thank you for sharing your secret with me. I won't tell anyone," Kyle said, holding his little candle again, two books under his arm.  
  
"I know you won't," Gregory gave him a wink, which made him blush.  
  
Such an easy-to-charm human.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow you could tell me more of your... condition?"  
  
It angered Gregory a bit that Kyle was sticking his nose where it didn't belong, but this was only a natural reaction after what he was just told. His curiosity was also cute.  
  
And if he returned, this way Gregory could feed off him again. Kyle could become his very own willing thrall. Gregory liked the thought of that.  
  
"Not during the day. If you want to come, then only after the sun set."  
  
Kyle beamed, and he even bowed before Gregory.  
  
"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow night then."  
  
Gregory nodded, and gave him another smile. "Have a good night, Kyle, and watch your steps."  
  
"You too!" Kyle exclaimed. "Uhm, I mean, having a good night!"  
  
Gregory laughed, watching as Kyle walked away into the darkness of the forest.  
  
He would definitely come back. Gregory couldn't explain it, but he felt a sudden flare of joy... a slight happiness; a feeling he thought he had lost a long time ago.


	5. Embrace

Kyle isolated himself completely from the village and William as often as possible. He solely went out when he left to meet Gregory; the only person he wanted to see.  
  
William noticed Kyle's distance, and tried to sexually advance on him lately, while drunk nonetheless. This was just his attempt to bind Kyle to his will, since he couldn't stand not being the center of attention.  
  
It was disgusting. William was the last person Kyle would want to sleep with, and that showed on his face, so his husband's hand slipped more often.  
  
_Slipped_. Right.  
  
Visiting Gregory every night was the only time Kyle felt good. It has been a few weeks, and Kyle didn't want to admit it, but he was falling in love with him. His heart raced whenever he thought of Gregory; he was in bliss when he touched him... and drank his blood.  
  
It was crazy, and Kyle still couldn't quite believe it. But the bites he received from the vampire were amazing, making his mind and entire body feel pleasurable. Kyle wanted them so much, and he even stopped feeling like he'd fall over after.  
  
He knew that today was a special market from pedlars, and he was curious about what they had to offer. Gregory lent him many books from his vast library, but Kyle didn't think he travelled to other lands, so there might even be something for him.  
  
Kyle couldn't say that he was surprised to see the stand for books so empty, since not many of the villagers could read. What a damn shame, but at least Kyle could have all of these books for himself.  
  
Going through the pile, his eyes went wide when he saw "Walking the Night" by Lydia Mond.  
  
Kyle wouldn't ever forget that title. This was the one book Gregory wanted, and Kyle would do everything to get it for him.  
  
"Excuse me, how much is this book?" Kyle asked the seller.  
  
The pedlar adjusted his tiny glasses. "Oh! Walking the Night! Indeed a rare book," he said excited, and Kyle already prepared himself for the enormous price.  
  
"I'm not letting it go for less than 600 gold," he grinned.  
  
Ugh, of course it would be that expensive, but the important thing was that Kyle _had_ the money and he'd gladly spend that much for Gregory.  
  
Nothing wrong with trying to haggle the price down though.  
  
"560."  
  
"590!"  
  
"575. Nobody else here is gonna buy it."  
  
The man adjusted his glasses, wrinkling his forehead. "Hmm, good point. Okay, fine."  
  
"Great. Let me get my gold."  
  
Kyle did, and was overjoyed to hold this book in his hands, and he'd be even more so when he'd give the book to Gregory.

* * *

Kyle had read the book for hours; it was an interesting take on vampires. They apparently died in the sunlight, and that might even be true, since Kyle was never allowed to come to the castle before it was dark.

"Kyle!"  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes at William's angry voice. What did he do this time?  
  
He walked down the stairs to see his husband standing there with arms crossed like a stubborn child, but he wasn't drunk to Kyle's surprise.  
  
"Some of my friends told me you spent almost 600 gold on a book," William growled. "Stop wasting our money like that! You got enough books here!"  
  
Kyle did _not_ just hear that. The nerve of that man!  
  
"It's _my_ money! And I get to spent it on whatever I want," Kyle gritted his teeth, as much as he was trying to ignore him, he couldn't hold himself back.  
  
Kyle dropped his book when William slapped him across the face and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
He was just about to defend himself, by grabbing a vase from the shelf, but his husband started laughing.  
  
"You can go to jail for that. Who would they believe? You, a nobody, or me, a noble?"  
  
William let go off him, but Kyle was shaking and he had a tight grip around the vase. William deserved to die, to lie covered in blood on the floor. People like him weren't allowed to breathe another minute.  
  
But Kyle would ruin his own life, if he attempted to murder his husband. No, no. This son of a bitch wasn't worth it. He calmed himself again and put the vase back down, before he'd really do something that stupid.

He hated that William was right. The villagers barely knew Kyle and loved his husband, but Kyle couldn't understand this behavior.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I don't love you, you're only here because of your wealth! And if you don't do what I say, I'll teach you to."  
  
Kyle sort of knew this already, but hearing the words made him tremble and clench his fists. It wasn't the alcohol that made William do this before; he was just a revolting bastard. Kyle couldn't believe that he ever felt pity for this person... _this creature._  
  
He grabbed his book, and without saying anything, he ran out of the house. Kyle would rather wait in front of Gregory's castle than stay here any longer. He knew William was an asshole, but he just confirmed that he was even worse.  
  
"He's going into the forest again," Kyle heard one of the villagers say, and it annoyed him. Why couldn't they just shut up? Why did they had to tell William about the book?  
  
He trusted nobody here, and in turn, he was an outsider.

* * *

The sun was going down when Kyle arrived at the castle, and he was freezing without his coat.  
  
He wasn't sure if he should enter though. Gregory must still be sleeping, and perhaps Kyle would disturb his slumber.  
  
But surely it won't be too bad if Kyle waited in the hall, so he entered.  
  
Inside, Kyle could hear Gregory. He was... singing? His voice was so beautiful, not that it was surprising. The other vampires even joined him. How strange! Yet so mesmerizing that Kyle stood still and listened. This was the least he thought would happen if he entered here before the sun went down.  
  
Kyle couldn't make out all of the words, but it was a sorrowful melody. He wanted to stay in this spot forever and listen to their sad song; the song of the damned.  
  
At least that's what it sounded like. Kyle always thought Gregory embraced what he was and loved to be powerful, but perhaps he was wrong.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he had been here, but it was silent again, and he could see Gregory descending from the stairs.  
  
Gregory saw Kyle and looked astonished, jumping down, as elegant as always, as if the impact didn't bother him at all. His cloak engulfed his body when he landed, and he walked up to Kyle.  
  
"Oh my, where is your coat, my dear? You must be freezing," Gregory said and wanted to embrace Kyle, ever so protective, but then his arms dropped and he squinted angrily. Kyle thought it was his fault, for arriving too early.  
  
"Do you want me to deal with him?" Gregory growled instead, and Kyle didn't understand, until he realized he must still have a red cheek from his husband's slap.  
  
"No, it's okay. I can handle myself, and besides, I don't want you getting into trouble for me," Kyle touched his own cheek, and feels himself heating up. He didn't like being seen as weak, but he enjoyed when Gregory cared so much about his well-being.

Gregory shrugged. "Hmm, fine. Is that why you're here so early though?"  
  
"Yeah... I just... needed to get out. I'm sorry," Kyle said, trying to sound unfazed. "You have a beautiful voice."

Gregory finally smiled at him, and it made Kyle's heart jump, and Gregory's eyes wandered down to Kyle's hands.  
  
"Oh, right," Kyle presented him the book. "I got this for you from a pedlar."  
  
Gregory took the book into his hands, and as soon as he saw what it was, he grinned.  
  
"Oh, how sweet of you," he said, and Kyle was giddy; his heart racing.  
  
"I wanted to return your kindness."  
  
Gregory touched along Kyle's cheek, which made Kyle shiver, and excitement shot through his whole body.  
  
"My dear, you already give me your blood voluntarily. What more could I want?"  
  
Gregory let out a little laugh. "Speaking of which... it's been a few days. You deserve my fangs for the book, don't you?"  
  
Kyle nodded rapidly. He couldn't wish for a better reward.  
  
Gregory pulled Kyle closer, stroking him over his hair and tilting his head to the side. Kyle couldn't help let out a soft moan.  
  
The fangs came fast, and this time, the bite was intense. Even more than usual, and Gregory embraced him so lovingly that Kyle clung to him.  
  
Kyle wanted to kiss him; he was so hard in his pants and wanted Gregory to feel it. Gregory could have him right here, because he was the one man Kyle would gladly give his virginity to.  
  
But Gregory stopped, licking over his lips while his red eyes glowed intensely, looking ever so satisfied.  
  
Kyle was disappointed that Gregory seemed to be done with him for now. Did Gregory only want his blood? But he always seemed to care about Kyle in general.  
  
No, he must definitely enjoy his company! Kyle could feel it in his bite.  
  
"Come, you must be hungry," Gregory said, and Kyle realized how true that was.

* * *

While Kyle ate this delicious shepherd's pie, Gregory was reading the book, but he often raised an eyebrow, and Kyle wondered if anything in the book was true.  
  
"I've read the book. Is it true you'd die in the sunlight?" Kyle asked.  
  
Gregory gave him a little smile, "Yes."  
  
"Interesting. And you don't like garlic?"  
  
Gregory closed his eyes and folded his hands. "Let's say my sense of smell is much stronger than yours. Besides, these methods here are highly unorthodox. Would you like it if someone stuck a whole garlic into your mouth?"  
  
Kyle had to laugh at that. "I suppose not."  
  
Gregory put the book down, and his face became serious.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.  
  
"It's... nothing," Gregory said slowly, which was strange.  
  
What was even stranger was that Gregory stood up abruptly, and leaped onto the table right in front of Kyle.  
  
Before Kyle could say anything or react however, Gregory grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up, before pressing him onto the table; half the dishes fell to the ground and shattered.  
  
Kyle gasped loudly and shut his eyes. What was going on?  
  
Gregory leaned down to lick Kyle over the throat, but he stopped halfway and sighed.  
  
"No... I'm- Forgive me for scaring you," Gregory let go off him again. "I didn't have my nature under control."  
  
"It's fine!" Kyle said quickly, nervously smiling up to the vampire. His face heated up, and he had to admit how much that turned him on. Honestly, he wouldn't have minded if Gregory bit him again, right here on the table.  
  
Gregory gave Kyle a seductive smile and stroked his cheek.  
  
"Now I've ruined your dinner... and your lovely shirt," Gregory cooed.  
  
Kyle sat up. He hadn't even noticed that his food splattered over his chest, and he was lying in the rest of the pie. While it was nasty, he was honestly glad this had happened. Gregory lost control because of him, lusting for his blood... or more.  
  
But he did need some new clothes now.


	6. Intimacy

After dinner, Gregory had nonchalantly suggested for them to take a bath. The way Kyle's face turned red was adorable, and how his heart beat faster.  
  
It might have been inappropriate, but Gregory had been a little out of touch with human behavior and only listened to his vampiric instincts.  
  
The ones that told him to seduce his prey and drain him dry.  
  
But this was different. Kyle didn't say no; of course he couldn't resist. Gregory smirked watching Kyle in front of him, still blushing, when he undressed to step into the hot water.  
  
Kyle began to undress slowly. His skin was gorgeous, and his blood so warm and delicious. Gregory wanted to taste every artery, imagining the bathtub turn red from Kyle's blood.  
  
Yet he could never take his life.  
****  
Instead, he wanted to hold Kyle against him, listen to his heartbeat and feel the heat of his skin. This feeling was alien to him. How could it be that he felt this way? His heart was long gone, sacrificed for vengeance, as he unwillingly became a creature that feeds on human blood.  
  
But Kyle made him feel alive; his company became indispensable, and he wanted to kiss his lips... wanted to fuck him.  
  
What a strange thought. The only lust he usually had was for blood.  
  
However, that horrible husband of Kyle... he'd take him from Gregory, and the thought enraged him. That cretin didnt deserve _his_ cherished human.  
  
When he looked up, the two marble lions at the side of the bathtub were looking at him reproachfully. As if they asked him: _What are you doing?_  
  
Indeed.What was he doing? It was an endless struggle with Kyle so close, wanting to make the human feel good, but also kill him and devour his heart.  
  
But Gregory knew one thing: he wanted to keep him.  
  
As soon as Kyle stepped into the water, Gregory pulled him towards himself possessively.  
  
His heart was thumping against Gregory's hand. It was like music to his ears; the most gorgeous melody in the world.  
  
"I've never done this before," Kyle mumbled, and he was blushing even more now.  
  
Gregory didn't bring him here to fuck him, but just those words excited him in a strange way.  
  
It had been so long... Perhaps he should try to make love to Kyle, and make him feel Gregory's desire for him.  
  
Besides, he couldnt say no to Kyle, could he? Gregory touched Kyle's obvious hardon, rubbing over a vein. Kyle shivered; he wanted this.  
  
Gregory kissed him along his neck and made him let out a sigh. Such a lovely little creature. He almost moaned himself by the close proximity of Kyle's blood, but instead he lay his head against him.  
  
"Are you afraid then?" Gregory asked, even if he could hear his fear.  
  
"A little."  
  
"I'll be gentle with you."  
  
Gregory couldn't promise that, but he'd try his best. He was at least confident that he wouldn't end up killing him.  
  
Kyle nodded, and Gregory moved his hand to stroke over his red hair longingly, before he grabbed the rim of the tub to get up.  
  
This was even making his dead body eager, and he grabbed Kyle's chin to pull him towards himself.  
  
Gregory knew his body couldn't come, but he needed to feel Kyle's tongue on his cock. But Kyle stared at it with beady eyes, as if he didn't know what was asked of him.  
  
Perhaps Gregory went too fast and had to do a little explaining, but Kyle slowly moved forward to lick across the cockhead, and Gregory held his hair. It didn't matter if he'd be good or bad; it didn't make a difference.  
  
The gentle movement of Kyle's tongue made Gregory's cock twitch, and he even let out a sigh, but Gregory wanted to bite him. The greed for Kyle's blood was much stronger than his sex drive.  
  
The desire to tear into his flesh.  
  
Kyle seemed to follow his own primal instincts and moved a hand to Gregory's shaft to grip it tightly. He kissed along the length, taking the foreskin into his mouth, and letting out needy little moans.  
  
He seemed like he was in heaven, needing this so badly; his enthusiasm was much more arousing to Gregory than the feeling.  
  
"Good boy," Gregory said, stroking Kyle's hair again. Kyle took him deeper into his mouth, somewhat having problems with this.  
  
The more he did so, the more it was driving Gregory nuts. Especially when those soft moans from Kyle increased.  
  
The heated blood in Kyle's body would be a feast. So warm... and sweet... rushing down his throat... soothing.  
  
A shiver went down Gregory's spine, as if the beast in him was pushing him to kill, and in turn, he felt claustrophobic in this small space. If he allowed himself to succumb to it, Gregory would never forgive himself.  
  
Kyle licked along Gregory's balls, and that was when Gregory pulled Kyle's head back by his hair, grabbing him to pick him up.  
  
Kyle's surprised face almost made him chuckle. It was either for interrupting him like that, or because Gregory's hands were cold.  
  
"Let's go to a more comfortable place," Gregory said.

* * *

Gregory held Kyle against the wall of his bedchamber, the one he only used for his victims.  
  
But Kyle's fate would be different. They were still nude; their tongues were licking at each other greedily, exploring everything they could reach.  
  
Kyle touched along Gregory's body with shaking hands, and Gregory pushed against him as much as he could, driving one hand over his plump ass, while fingering his hole with his other, fingers slicked.  
  
Kyle was open and ready for him, whining through their kiss. Gregory's fangs kept brushing against his lips, and before anything else happened, Gregory grabbed Kyle's wrists and pushed him onto the bed.  
  
Towering over Kyle with a perverse craving, Gregory grabbed his own cock to prod it against Kyle's hole.  
  
"I need you," Kyle moaned, opening his legs as wide as he could. "I'm all yours. Please fuck me."  
  
Ahh, offering himself like this! How delightful to hear it. Gregory didn't need to be told twice.   
  
He pushed in, feeling the heat around his dick, and a tiny pleasurable sensation. Kyle threw his head back and cried out for more, holding onto Gregory's shoulders.  
  
Gregory would fulfill his wish, and much more. He shook as his whole body begged him to feed, so he thrusted deeper into Kyle and licked over his throat.  
  
Oh, the gorgeous veins moving under Gregory's tongue were teasing him! Screaming at him to ravish them. His lust became uncontrollable, until he opened his mouth wider and bit into the flesh.  
  
Gregory drank greedily, feeling Kyle's arousal flush through his body. Now this... this was incredible. He couldn't describe it! It was better than any feeding session he's ever had, as if having sex made sense again; as if this blood was his own. Kyle writhed below him, and Gregory's entire self felt reborn with Kyle's emotions. He fucked him harder, wanting more of them, and refusing to let go off his throat.  
  
Groaning, Gregory kept drinking. Kyle was so close to come, he could feel it from the way they were connected. He pushed once more into him, and Kyle came, clenching hard around him and moaning loudly into his ears. Gregory took his last sip, which tasted so astonishing that it even made _him_ dizzy; as if he could feel Kyle's orgasm tenfold.  
  
He let go off Kyle quickly, worried that he might have taken too much blood.

Kyle panted heavily, his skin glistening from sweat, and Gregory stroked his red cheeks. Kyle's eyes opened and smiled at him without saying anything, but his look gave away how satisfied he was.  
  
He was fine, and just seeing him like this cheered Gregory's damned soul so much that he felt alive.

* * *

Kyle slept soundly, and Gregory held him in his arms. Gregory now knew that he truly loved him, as strange as that was for a being like him.  
  
He couldn't let Kyle go back home to that bastard; he needed to get rid of him.  
  
Sadness washed over him like a flood. This was all much too similar to the one person he had loved so much and swore to protect, and he finally let the memories get to him.  
  
His daughter: Artemis.  
  
The image of her broken corpse hurt, but they filled him with rage and hate against humanity even more so; and at himself, for having been unable to save her life.  
  
Kyle had to understand this, and why it was best for him to stay here in the castle, away from other humans. As much as it pained him, Gregory had to tell him the whole story.  
  
"Wake up, Kyle," Gregory whispered into his ear, licking it softly, and almost wanting to bite it.  
  
Kyle groaned awake, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hmm? What's the matter?"  
  
"I have to show you something."

* * *

"What is this? A grave?" Kyle asked when they stood before the large tombstone. The flowers around it must be the only living thing in his castle, besides Kyle.  
  
Gregory nodded. "I have to tell you the story of how I became... this. It is important, so listen well."  
  
At this, Kyle's eyes got huge, and Gregory only hoped that reminiscing this story wouldn't break him.


	7. Hatred

Artemis was late for thirty minutes already, and Gregory paced around in his room. What if something happened? He promised her not to worry so much all the time, and going over to her house to pick her up is the last she'd want; but it was difficult for him not to be so overprotective after her mother died.  
  
However, Gregory forced himself to sit down and take a sip from his coffee. Everything was fine. Surely she was busy reading and completely forgot to look at the time.  
  
That was until somebody hammered on his door. Gregory jumped up and wanted to sigh in relief, but when he opened the door, instead of Artemis, he saw an upset servant in front of him.  
  
"Please, my lord! You must come quickly!" she cried. "It's about your daughter! I can't believe it! Please, just come!"  
  
Before Gregory could ask her what's wrong, she started talking gibberish and ran towards Artemis' home.  
  
Gregory didn't think; he wanted to get mad at the girl for not telling him what's up, but he was much too panicked. He didn't even lock the door and just rushed over to his daughter's home.  
  
Several servants stood before the mansion, and only then was it clear to Gregory that something horrible must have happened.  
  
"What's wrong with Artemis? Where's my daughter?!"  
  
"She... she is dead, sir. We're so sorry, but-"  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?" Gregory couldn't believe it, and he laughed. This must just be a bad joke, and he'd have them all fired for scaring him like that.  
  
But their faces were dead serious, and slowly, Gregory began to realize that it was true. His smile evaporated, and he thought he was in a nightmare.  
  
He pushed them out of the way to run up the stairs, calling out his daughter's name. She couldn't be dead. There was no way something could take away his only daughter. It was impossible; she was alive.  
  
When he arrived upstairs, he spotted her on the floor.  
  
"Artemis! Oh, my daughter! No!" Gregory cried out, almost wanting to avert his gaze.  
  
She lay there, motionless. Her blond hair, and the towel undernearth it, were dyed orange from the blood on her head. Gregory couldn't even grasp it. He shoved the servant and kneeled down, shaking Artemis, and screaming at her to wake up; that this wasn't funny.  
  
Someone gently took his arm, and Gregory finally realized that this was real. The one person he loved was gone.  
  
"Artemis... Why?! I-" Gregory turned around furiously at the servant. "What happened to her?!" he shouted, and could barely hold back his tears.

"It was Ryan," she cried. "I saw him lash out at her again, but she fell and hit her head, and then- then she was just dead! It happened so fast! My lord, I'm sorry. I tried."  
  
_Again?!_  
  
Gregory was shaking by now and clenched his jaw. Artemis' husband was always a thorn in his side. Gregory often caught her with a few bruises and suspected him, but Artemis laughed it off and told him she was being clumsy by falling off her horse.  
  
Of course it had been a lie. Gregory should have known that Ryan laid a hand on her! But he trusted his daughter.  
  
It was a mistake! He should have protected her!  
  
And now... now she was gone. The light of his life.  
  
"My lord?" the servant asked softly, but Gregory's eyes darkened and he walked away without a word.  
  
Now he was completely alone in this world.  
  
But this wouldn't end here. Gregory wanted revenge, and it had to be worse than a simple death or torture. Artemis' murderer deserved much more.  
  
Ryan had to suffer.  
  
Over the next weeks, Gregory isolated himself inside his library and tried to find anything that could help him. He ordered his servants to buy every book they could find. The hate for Ryan consumed him, and the hate against humanity in general.  
  
Gregory would never give up until he had his vengeance against the person who took everything from him.  
  
He lost track of time, but he eventually came across something that sounded promising.  
  
A dangerous blood ritual that would summon a so-called vampire, a creature that drained the life force of humans and left behind an empty husk.  
  
Gregory very much liked this idea, and researched more about this creature. That it would die in the sunlight was unfortunate, but he'd just have to be careful.  
  
Many months went past, and Gregory had everything prepared for the ritual; he thought so long about the next drastic step, but he was ready. He'd follow his daughter and she'd be avenged.  
  
He stood in the circle on the ground; the only light in this cave came from the five candles around the pentagram. Gregory took the ritual dagger and glared at it.  
  
How desperate he must be that it had come to this... But he would go through with this, no matter what. There was no turning back.  
  
All he thought about was his daughter.  
  
With quick movement, Gregory cut into his chest right where his heart was. His scream echoed through the cave, and the pain was unbearable; cutting everything in his way, with the gruesome noises in his ears.  
  
But his will was stronger, and he'd not allow himself to stop. No agony in the world would let him give up.  
  
His hands almost moved by themselves, and when he was finished, Gregory dropped the dagger and tore out his heart. A curse escaped his mouth, and when his still beating heart lay before him, he collapsed. Gregory knew he should be dead by now, but death didn't come; something was keeping him alive.  
  
The sound of his own heart hammered in his head. He felt weak and his mind was filled with rage, lusting for retribution for his daughter's murder.  
  
Soon, it would be granted to him. The vampire would come and execute Gregory's dying wish.  
  
He became calm, thinking of the afterlife he'd have with his daughter; their eternal rest. But her murderer would never find peace.  
  
With a smile on his face, he blackened out, surrounded by his own blood.

* * *

Gregory awoke, and he felt cold. A shiver went through his bones, and it was like a hollow feeling... as if his body was empty.  
  
"Artemis?" he called out, but there was no answer.  
  
He opened his eyes, and they were sharper than before. Quickly, he recognized the cave, but the candles were long extinguished.  
  
That could only mean he could see in the darkness, but how?  
  
Was he alive? But where was the vampire? Had he dreamed all of this? Would his beloved Artemis not receive her vengeance?  
  
Gregory began to tremble, clenching his fists, and he let out an unexpected hiss.  
  
"What...?" Gregory touched along his mouth, and felt two long fangs. These were _definitely_ new, and he immediately realized what had happened.  
  
No, he didn't summon the vampire; _he_ had become the vampire.  
  
Gregory got up. His heart and blood on the floor were gone, but inside of him the hatred burned, and there was a strange hunger; a hunger that he needed to appease with blood.  
  
Humanity be damned! A smile spread across Gregorys face. Ryan would still suffer, and it would be by Gregory's hand! He exhaled, and he could feel how strong his body had become, with all his senses sharpened.  
  
Yes! He would teach Ryan fear, and torture him with this newfound strength, until he'd satisfy his hunger on him.

* * *

Gregory held Ryan up by his throat. He was screaming in fear, begging for mercy, but Gregory felt no regret; no pity.  
  
"Why did you kill my daughter?! Answer me, you animal! Before I tear out your throat!" he hissed, and his claws dug deeper into Ryan's neck, drawing blood.  
  
Ryan let out a scream again. "I swear she fell by herself!" he howled.  
  
Even in the face of death, he still dared to lie. Gregory had to purge the world from humans like him.  
  
But he _wanted to hear it_ , wanted Ryan to admit why before he died.  
  
"I will disassemble you limb by limb if you don't tell me the truth," Gregory growled, slamming the pathetic human against the window as it cracked.  
  
Ryan winced in pain as glass shards dug into his back.  
  
"Fine! Okay! I never loved her! I just... wanted the money! I pushed her and she hit her head! And then she was just... dead! It's not like I wanted her to die!" he squeaked when Gregory tightened his grip. "Please, from noble to noble... you have to understand me! My friends laughed at me that my wife was smarter than I was, and I resented her for that. My reputation was at stake! I swear I only wanted her to feel my pain! Please let me go!"  
  
What a despicable man. This swine had hurt Gregory's beloved daughter in every way, and he demanded to be let go for what he did?  
  
Where would be the justice in that?  
  
Rage flooded Gregory's entire body; the need to kill became overwhelming.  
  
"Thank you for your time," Gregory suddenly smiled, dropping Ryan to the floor, who let out a relieved sigh. Just as the man was about to say something, Gregory tore off his head with one hard yank. Ryan screeched, and Gregory listened to the sound of bones cracking and muscles tearing, but it was like a beautiful music in his ears. Blood gushed out, and Gregory sinked his fangs into his neck to drain him dry.  
  
It was satisfying, more than anything he had ever done before. The warm blood went down Gregory's throat, and he felt much stronger; his senses intensified even more.  
  
Gregory licked the blood off his face, although he was drenched by the fountain of blood. Ryan's head lay on the ground, and his eyes were starring in terror into space. Artemis was avenged, and it pleased Gregory, yet he was still consumed by hate and the hunger didn't stop.  
  
He had lost every feeling of empathy, and he could not rest, not until he devoured the blood of every last villager.  
  
However, it was dawn soon. Gregory needed to leave and find a place to rest.  
  
When he'd awaken the next night, he'd strike fear into the hearts of everyone and sate himself with their blood. That was their new purpose.  
  
To serve the Vampire Lord.


	8. Vengeance

"Now you know my story, and what I have done... what humans have done to me," Gregory said, not looking at Kyle, only leading him back into the main hall.  
  
"I'm sorry... What you've gone through is horrible," Kyle swallowed. It made him want to cry, and it made him angry how cruel people could be. Gregory didn't deserve this, and Kyle wanted to be there for him.  
  
But Kyle also knew this was a warning.  
  
"But this won't happen to me. I can defend myself if I really need to," he said. As if William could ever seriously harm him. Kyle would sooner smash the vase over his head, or rip off his balls, if it came to that.  
  
Gregory shook his head, and Kyle saw the other vampires emerge from the shadows. He instinctively took a step backwards as they hissed, and their eyes were glowing with excitement.  
  
"I will not risk that again," Gregory growled, his eyes intimidating and bright red like never before.  
  
The vampires grabbed Kyle's arms and held him still. Kyle struggled once to get free, but they were too strong for him. He opened his mouth and his eyes widened, looking at Gregory helplessly.  
  
But Gregory stared at the floor, angered and with his teeth bared. Kyle didn't know if he was going to die; he couldn't believe that Gregory would do that to him, that he would hurt him in any way. Gregory got close and embraced him tightly, with his cloak wrapping around them both.  
  
"Please forgive me, but I want to protect you," Gregory whispered, tilting Kyle's head.  
  
Kyle opened his mouth again to speak, but Gregory already sunk his fangs into his neck. Deeper, and deeper... until Kyle felt a horrible piercing feeling, and he screamed and struggled, but the vampires didn't let go.  
  
The pain got worse and worse, like a sword slowly digging its way into his insides. Blood ran warm down his neck; Kyle cried and begged Gregory to stop, sobbing for help. Why? Why was Gregory doing this to him? It was so unbearable that he wanted Gregory to end him quickly, to just give up and let him die.  
  
Gregory didn't let him go, but he attempted to comfort him, stroking his hair and humming through his bite like he would with a child. But it wasn't enough to ignore the searing feeling of having his guts burned to ash, his whole body filled with hot lead.  
  
Kyle's pitiful screams echoed in the hall, as were the excited shouts of the other vampires. For all that is holy, he wanted to just fucking die! He no longer cared about staying alive, no longer cared about anything. He never imagined that such pain was possible! If it meant peace and quiet, then he wanted to cease existing in this world.  
  
Why couldn't he die?

He let out a loud breathe of relief when he felt the pressure of Gregory's fangs decrease, but he immediately passed out.

* * *

Kyle awoke, and he no longer felt any pain. What had happened? Did Gregory... kill him?  
  
He stood up and looked at his hands. No, he was still alive, and he laid eyes on the village ahead of him. His village! His home!  
  
Kyle needed to... sleep, realizing how exhausted he was. His thoughts were foggy and he was barely able to keep his eyes open.  
  
It was like he was in trance when he walked into his house and up the stairs. He had no idea what time it was, but his husband was there and seemed angry, but Kyle couldn't understand a word he said.  
  
Kyle threw himself onto the bed and a warmth spread inside him, knowing he could finally rest.

* * *

Kyle woke up again, and he felt restless. How long had he slept? It didn't feel like he was asleep for long, but he didn't feel tired at all.  
  
He hissed trying to get up. Gregory's mark usually didn't sting like this, and his entire body felt like it was burning. He was sweating badly, and his heart was pounding uncomfortably.  
  
Kyle crunched up his face, letting out soundless whines. He couldn't tell his husband, neither could he go to a healer. Whatever Gregory had done, Kyle cursed him for not being here for him.  
  
He must have been shaking for ten minutes already, and he had to force himself up; he had to get out and beg Gregory for help.  
  
But all of a sudden, everything stopped. Kyle let out a relieved sigh, his fingers wandering over the deep bite wound on his neck.  
  
The holes were huge! Gregory really went deep this time.  
  
His body froze when he began to hear a noise.  
  
A heartbeat.  
  
It wasn't his own; it was his husband's, and it smelled... delicious.  
  
He couldn't even question himself for thinking so. Every heartbeat echoed loudly in his ears, and it was driving him mad. Something in his mind was screaming at him to kill William, devour the heart and drink every last bit of his blood. This... beast roaring for hunger, until Kyle could no longer resist.  
  
Everything was so dark, yet so clear. William slept soundly next to him, and Kyle could smell every vein of his. He didn't know what to do, but he climbed ontop of his husband with shaking hands. His instincts were driving him to do this, helped him get what he wanted.  
  
William opened his eyes, and after a few seconds of disorientation, he glared at Kyle.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he grumbled, and attempted to shove Kyle off him.  
  
But Kyle hissed, grabbing his shoulders so tightly that his husband howled in pain.  
  
"What the! Kyle?!"  
  
Kyle was surprised himself. What was going on with him? He was unable to control his greed, and he couldn't keep his gaze off William's  throat. The blood in his veins were inviting him to take it.  
  
"Let me go, Kyle! Or i'll make sure you'll rot in jail!!" William looked afraid, afraid of Kyle. For the first time ever.  
  
His voice was so annoying though, more than usual, and Kyle bared his teeth.  
  
"Y-your teeth! What is going on?!"  
  
Now William's heartbeat was getting louder... faster, and Kyle could smell his fear. He could not think or control himself, all he wanted to do was to get his blood. He needed it, and he'd do everything to get it.  
  
Kyle opened his mouth and before his husband could react, Kyle bit into his neck. William screamed and attempted again to push Kyle off, but it didn't faze him at all. In fact, it made the warm blood so much sweeter rushing down his throat. William cried and begged for mercy, but Kyle needed more, more, more, until he could taste death.  
  
He tore himself away from his victim and threw him onto the ground, as if he was an empty bag. When William's lifeless corpse lay before him, Kyle realized what he had done.  
  
Gasping, he jumped out of the bed, touching along the blood on his mouth, and along the fangs.  
  
He had become a vampire! Gregory had turned him!  
  
Is this what he meant with wanting to protect him? But instead, he made sure that Kyle could protect himself, by getting rid of the threat.  
  
The shock didn't stay long, it slowly turned into contentment. It did feel good, killing the one person that was making his life hell, not worrying about any consequences.  
  
And his blood had been delicious. Kyle felt no pity at all for having murdered someone.  
  
He felt nothing.  
  
Kyle twitched when he saw someone at the window.  
  
Gregory examined the blood on Kyle's face with great interest, his bloodred eyes glowing.  
  
"How did it feel? Taking your revenge?" Gregory asked.  
  
Without words, Kyle ran towards him and jumped into his arms, the one place he wanted to be.  
  
Gregory pet his hair and held him against his body, before he spoke, "You no longer belong here. You belong with me."  
  
Kyle nodded, but the tears began to form and fall down his cheeks. He hadn't even felt like crying.  
  
"Aw," Gregory whispered, trying to wipe them with his claw. "Your body pours out its last tears."  
  
Gregory jumped down the window. He held out his arms for Kyle, who jumped after him, but fell onto his knees. Kyle was still too weak on his legs, as if he was a newborn, and in a way he was.  
  
Gregory held his shoulders to keep him steady. "Now your new life begins. You are damned, but you are free."  
  
Kyle held onto Gregory and kissed him on the mouth. So hungry, lusting for blood, and for love. The burning desire made Kyle want to taste all of him, and become a part of him. There was also a kind of uncomfortable feeling that told him it would never be enough, that he'd always need more.  
  
Gregory returned his kiss, and Kyle felt that feeling vanish, as if he was reined in; this kiss was all that mattered, and he let out a satisfied moan.  
  
"Thank you, Gregory... for everything," Kyle licked over his own fangs, the urge for blood still present.  
  
Gregory put his forehead against Kyle's. "I see you're still longing for a hunt. Ah, newborn vampires are so lively."  
  
When Kyle looked unsure, Gregory gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Nobody will ever hurt you again, my beloved."  
  
And that was enough to make Kyle confident, that he was stronger than a whole army of humans. It was true, he could feel it in his bones.  
  
Kyle took Gregory's hand, and they walked into the night. Gregory was the only person that was there for him, the only person he truly loved. Not once did he look back to the village. He'd stay with him for all eternity, hunting the living for their blood and making them suffer.  
  
It was only the beginning, but Kyle never wanted to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Hope you enjoyed this one and thank you for reading <3


End file.
